During motion like running and riding a bicycle, the motion performance is recorded and analyzed by acquiring important motion data such as pedaling frequency, so that an appropriate motion plan can be formulated.
The existing sensor (also referred to as a pedaling frequency sensor) for acquiring bicycle pedaling frequency mainly acquires pedaling frequency data by adopting the induction principle in a way that a magnet is matched with a Hall element counter or an induction coil counter. The pedaling frequency sensor can acquire corresponding data by mutual motion coordination between two separated components, wherein at least one component needs to be fixed on a frame, the other component needs to be fixed on a crank linked with a middle axle, and the two components need to rotate synchronously. The existing bicycle does not provide a position for firmly fixing the pedaling frequency sensor, so corresponding components are generally fixed at corresponding positions of the bicycle via bandage, and the two components in matching induction shift after long-time motion to influence the stability.